Mario Party: The Lost Game
On The Way, I Love Mario Party, My Favorite Character Was Birdo, I Know There Was A Lost Game! It Was Called MP: TLG I Ordered It From Best Buy, The Disc Says Mario Party By DQ Games and With A Badly Drawn Mario, Diddy Kong and Monty Mole On The Bottom Right. I Putted The Disc On The Gamecube, And I Selected Play. There Was No Intro. It's Just The Title Screen. For 6 Seconds There Was Something Random On The Title Screen. Mario Was Yelling At Luigi and Peach Was Fighting With Daisy. A Sad Whimpering Diddy Kong Tried Telling Mario and Daisy To Stop! and I Pressed Play. There Were Only 3 Minigames At The Start and 64 Minigames At DLC. I Picked One That Is Based Off Making Faces From Super Mario Party In Which The Objective Is To Make The Perfect 2D vector character illustrations onto the base image in order to replicate that character as much as possible. I Played. I Chosed Pom Pom And Luigi For My Team. I Chosed Goomba and Bowser For The CPU's Team. I Made It #91, and CPU Is #100. The CPU Team Won, But For 4 Seconds Sad Luigi Pulled Out An Knife, And Started Stabbing Goomba and Bowser 5 Times In The Foot, Mario Was Then Touring The Factory and Then Mario Was Screaming At The Top Of His Lungs So Badly Pom Pom Died A While Ago In The Game. I Exit The First MInigame, but then, I got Luigi at the edge of the castle. Only he is much, much sadder. It is nighttime, everything is tinted blood-red, and his pupils are gone. He has red ooze coming out of his eyes, making it look like they are melting. But somehow, I know he's crying. There is no audio, not even feedback or static from the speakers, and the screen is zooming closer to him. Below him, there is what looks like a pond of tears. The screen zooms in towards him for (literally) a minute, then it switches to the fake static for one second. Then there is a Red Mist version of Luigi just standing there. His body is black, and he has red around his eyes. They almost seem bloodshot. Text appears on the screen, showing what he is saying. Here is the text in order of when it appears: # "You may be wondering..." # "What's so important about one game? Why is Luigi so sad over it?" There is now an extended sound of a lady screaming. It didn't sound cartoon-like either. It actually sounded scared, like the actor was afraid. Then more text appears. # "I put a note on it." There is no more text during the shot, and it just keeps zooming in. Then there is the fake static for one second, then it switches the a closer up shot of Peep, this time only the top half of his body (excluding his beak) is visible. # "I am not a plumber named Luigi. I am a demon named DQ. I ate his soul and took over his body!" # "I am one of Satan's minions." # "And I'm coming for you." Now I was truly disturbed. I don't even think it's meant to be a joke anymore. I tried leaving, but the normal exits were locked. I tried using the window, but it was jammed. I tried calling the cops on my cell, but the battery was dead. I tried using my computer to text the cops, but the internet had mysteriously went out. I tried calling police on the main phone in the office, but I could only hear a dial tone. So I was forced to watch the rest of the game. The static then reappeared for three seconds, but it was cut out by thunder, meant to represent DQ's voice, most likely. # "THAT'S RIGHT!!! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU MERE MORTAL!!!" There is more extended, realistic screaming now. # "HEY! YOU HAVE MESSED UP WITH ME TOO LONG!!! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF ANYTHING!!! I AM COMING AFTER YOU, YOU HEAR!?" # "YOU HAVE BEEN DAMNED TO HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!" # "JUST LIKE LUIGI!!!" Now I was in such a mental state, I wanted to commit suicide and not have to play this anymore. # "NOW EVERYONE WILL KNOW MY TRUE IDENTITY!! I MUST ABANDON THIS BODY TO STAY SAFE! I WILL HAVE TO DESTROY THIS BODY!!!" Soon, there was BIG purple text scrolling up the screen. And what he said next would forever haunt me. # "Then I will be free to hunt." The show switches back to static, only now, it is tinted redish-gray and it is 30 seconds long. Then a really horrible picture appears. It is Birdo, one of my favorite characters, only she has a sword stuck in her chest, with what I believe are blood and guts running down her side. Her eyes are missing their pupils, and they are pale blue. It shows the image for 5 seconds before the screen grows dark and text saying "Game Over" is on the top-left corner of the screen. Then the image fades to pitch black and the word Game Over disappears and goes back to the title screen. I went to the credits in the title screen. The song in the credits isn't really a song at all, more like someone speaking then having the audio squished and sped up. There are words going up that say "Created by DQ" Then there is more text going up that says "DQ is coming for you." The game goes back to the title screen again. The lights come back, and the exits are no longer locked. The internet is back, and the dial tone is now gone. I alerted the cops what happened, and they investigated the video. But the video was now only text saying "NoHoPeLeFt" I described the game to my friends, then the cops, but they thought I had gone crazy.Category:Lost Games Category:Stories made by Dizzy (aka Dr. Diddy kong) Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Games By DQ Games